movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
An American Tail: Good Boys
''An American Tail: Good Boys ''is an upcoming American direct-to-video coming-of-age comedy, co-produced by Steven Spielberg and Don Bluth, Universal Pictures, Good Universe, Point Grey Pictures and Amblin Entertainment based on Good Boys (2019 film). Plot Characters * Fievel Mousekewitz - A young boy dark-brown mouse in a red shirt and blue hat, who is Mama and Papa's son, Tanya and Yasha's brother, Tiger and Tony's friend. In this movie, he helps with Max, Lucas and Thor along together with Tanya, Tony and Tiger. * Tanya Mousekewitz - A young girl dark-brown mouse in a red babushka (headscarf), a blue blouse with a navy jumper dress and frilly white pantalettes, who is Fievel and Yasha's sister, Mama and Papa's daughter, Tiger and Tony's friend. In this movie, she helps with Max, Lucas and Thor along together with Fievel, Tony and Tiger. * Yasha Mousekewitz - A young baby girl dark-brown mouse in a pink dress and bow on her head, who is Fievel and Tanya's baby sister, Mama and Papa's baby daughter. In this movie, she stays with her parents to hold her. * Tony Toponi - A dark brown mouse fur in a light blue shirt and patched-up brown pants with feet-straps on the bottom, a red scarf and a dark red hat with a yellow strip on it, who is Fievel, Tanya and Tiger's best friend. In this movie, he helps with Max, Lucas and Thor along together with Fievel, Tanya and Tiger. * Tiger - A big orange cat with a purple T-shirt with the letter "M", who is Fievel, Tanya and Tony's best friend, Miss Kitty's husband. In this movie, he helps with Max, Lucas and Thor along together with Fievel, Tony and Tanya. * Max - Lucas and Thor's best friend, Fievel, Tanya, Tony and Tiger's owner and friend, Max's mom and Dad's son. * Lucas - Max and Thor's best friend, Fievel, Tanya, Tony and Tiger's friend, Lucas's mom and Dad's son. * Thor - Max and Lucas's best friend, Fievel, Tanya, Tony and Tiger's friend, Thor's mom son. * Mama Mousekewitz - A old female dark-brown mouse in her is always in a bun, and she wears spectacles, and a conservative yellow and brown dress with a red apron over the skirt, who is Papa's wife, Sophie's sister-in-law, Fievel, Tanya and Yasha's mother. * Papa Mousekewitz - A old male dark-brown mouse in a gray beard, tan shirt and brown pants, with small glasses on his snout, who is Mama's husband, Sophie's brother, Fievel, Tanya and Yasha's father. * Sophie Mousekewitz - * Miss Kitty - * Bridget - A brown fur with tan tone around her eyes and on her freckled muzzle. She has red curls in a ponytail with a small white flower on top. She wears a three tone green dress with a purple belt (notably her tail is not shown outside her dress) and wears flats, who is Tony's wife, girlfriend and love-interest and Fievel's friend. * Hannah - * Lilly - * Soren - * Brixlee - * Benji - * Max's dad - * Max's mom - * Lucas' dad - * Lucas' mom - * Saleswoman - * Marcus - * Taylor - * Atticus - * Thor's mom - * Officer Sacks - * Soren's mother - * Daniel - * Annabelle - * Scout - * Leigh Eisenberg - * Claude - Voice Cast Quotes Trivia Release Gallery Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Mice Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Kids Category:Family Category:An American Tail Category:Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Don Bluth Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American sex comedy films Category:Coming-of-age comedy films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films about children Category:Films about drugs Category:Film controversies Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films produced by Seth Rogen Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Point Grey Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films